Talk:Elements/@comment-121.121.56.243-20170620132241
Life Element Color: White and Green Fusion of Light and Nature Moves: 1.Leech Beam - Caster shoots a medium damaging beam (200 damage) that is colored white and green and heals the caster Charging: Increases the damage and heal Spell Type: Projectile 2.Absorption Shield - Caster creates a small dome that deals low damage to anyone inside and heal small amounts of health to the caster as long the opponent is in the dome Charging: Increases dome size Spell Type: Shield 3.Life Steal - Caster grabs nearby opponent and two things can happen, The caster can deal medium damage, Or heal the caster and knockback the opponent but deal no damage Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Contact 4.Leech - Caster emits green particles and every time the caster damages someone, The caster will be healed, Life stealing moves double the effect Charging: Increases the duration Spell Type: Body Transformation 5.Leech Collum - Caster floats and starts emitting white and green particles, After a few seconds, The caster summons a giant white and green collum, dealing massive damage to anyone caught in the collum, if the spell damages someone, the caster will be healed a great amount of health, anyone caught in the collum will also be stunned, if the spell kills someone, the caster will be healed back to full health Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Ultimate Undead Element Color: Black and Dark Red Fusion of Darkness and Nature Moves: 1.Reaper's Scythe - Caster shoots a giant red transparent scythe that moves at a very fast speed and can go through objects and can deal high damage to those who are hit by it, Anyone killed by this move will turn into a ghost minion that can float through objects and attack anyone near the caster, The ghost minion will dissappear after 20 seconds Charging: Increases the damage Spell Type: Projectile 2.Zombie Grab - Caster summons zombie hands from the ground around the caster, anyone hit will take medium damage and are trapped until the zombie hands dissappear Charging: Increases the range Spell Type: Close Range 3.Skeleton Army - Caster summons 4 skeletons that attack nearby players, The skeletons follow the caster and the skeletons are invincible, the skeletons will dissappear after 40 seconds Charging: Increases skeleton amount to 6 Spell Type: Body Transformation 4.Reaper's Touch - Caster grabs nearby player and shoots a red energy beam at the opponent, dealing medium damage and has a 0.1% chance to instantly kill the player, the insta-kill effect only works if the opponent's health is below 400 Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Contact 5.Scythe Storm - Caster levitates in the air and starts shooting a barrage of red transparent scythes that deal low damage each, but stacking the scythes will deal massive damage, anyone hit will be stunned and poisoned, dark clouds will also spawn, players under the dark clouds will be hit by red lightning dealing medium damage Charging: Nothing Spell Type: Ultimate I had these spell ideas in my mind, I hope Gamer Robot will add these